


The Feelings of Our Future

by Okami01



Series: CathmirWeek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cathmir Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Shamir and Catherine are happy to spend some time together anytime. Prompts for CathmirWeek were Past/ Future.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: CathmirWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705033
Kudos: 14





	The Feelings of Our Future

" Aren't you tired, Shamir?" Catherine giggles. 

Minutes after a mission, seconds after they've returned to their bedchambers, here they are. Even though it's very impractical. They should rest. Right now this is the only rest she needs. The only thing that she wants. Her words don't come out exactly the way that Shamir wants them too. Thankfully, their clothes do. She has Catherine pinned under her and it feels like the best feeling in the world

"I'm never tired when it comes to stuff like this. And... for you especially. "

" Ah... how can you say that stuff with a straight face?"

Shamir laughs. " I'm not really used to saying it at all... but I like it."

" I like it too." 

Shamir leans down and kisses Catherine. Unable to control the hungry look in her eye.

She really is sort of embarrassing or more than that, out of her element. With their clothes discarded on the floor beside their bed and the lights dimmed. It still feels strange. In a good way. A fantastic way really. It only makes her feel better to know that Catherine is just as happy about all of this as she is.

" Do you remember when we first started doing this? We had no idea what we were doing." Catherine laughs.

Shamir kisses her mostly because she wants to and maybe a little bit to shut her up. " Yes, I remember." How could she forget? An inexperienced mercenary and a sort of repressed woman of god. 

" I like to think we've gotten better."

Catherine grins " Definitely."

Things had been different. They'd been desperate for each other. Tearing each other's clothes off. Shamir hadn't been sure where she was supposed to touch her. She sort of knew about the places but when to touch them or what amount of pressure one was supposed to use. She tried to replicate the things that she did to herself sometimes quickly and silently in the night. It had felt so awkward at first. 

It hadn't been hard to figure out. They loved each other. So any fumbling around that they did in the bedroom felt good. They ended up touching each other a lot. Kissing. Just holding each other in bed. 

Until they started using their mouths for different things. Shamir would kiss Catherine on the lips and then move down to her neck, towards her chest. Stopping there for a while and then moving in between her legs 

" I masturbated to you," Catherine admits. 

" Me, too," Shamir responds. Quick as it usually was. Catherine and her warm smile and firm stomach. Her soft tits.  
It was actually sort of embarrassing to think about. Which was ridiculous because it wasn't like they didn't sleep together all the time now. 

It wasn't as if Shamir was a robot. She had her limits too. Her desires. 

" You're certainly more expressive now," Catherine teases. As if somehow reading her mind. 

" There was never a time when you weren't that way, Thunder Catherine. " She kisses the side of Catherine's neck now and twists her nipple. 

" Ok, ok. Just stop teasing me."

" Heh, if that's what you want."

She takes her other hand and pushes her fingers inside Catherine's slit. "Mm, you're already really wet."

" Well, I can't exactly help that," Catherine reply would probably sound more annoyed if she wasn't moaning and out of breath. 

" I suppose so."

Shamir continues to pump her fingers in and out as she kisses Catherine and then moves down lower to her neck and then her nipples. It doesn't take long for Catherine to start screaming. For her to wrap her legs around Shamir and cry out that she's cumming. 

It's still shocking sometimes. Being held like that, so close to each other. For no other reason than to make each other feel good. That they love each other. Even more shocking to admit how much she loves this feeling. How she likes to stare into Catherine's eyes. Seeing her smile, blush and wither in pleasure for her.

" Mmm," Catherine moans. " You're so good." She wraps her arms around Shamir's neck and pulls her close.  
She nuzzles against her face and kisses her roughly. This close together, she can feel Catherine's heart beating. It's different than when they're fighting together. She can feel her warmth. 

A lot of things are different from when they first started. Shamir wouldn't have it any other way. 

" Mmm... I love you, Shamir," Catherine whispers in her ear.  
Even though Shamir's been saying it for a long time, when she says, " I love you back," her heart races.

" Alright," Catherine says with a sigh of satisfaction. Smiling happily. "Now let me pay you back. Turn yourself around."

It doesn't take long for Shamir to both consider and comply with the request.

Shamir twists around so that her pussy is in line with Catherine's face. " I... I like looking at you... at your face. But I suppose I do want you to eat me out... if you can manage it."

Catherine pouts, " I can always manage. She grabs hold of her hips. " That can definitely be arranged."

" You sure you're not too sensitive?" She says worried for some reason.

She can feel Catherine shaking her head and then laughing to herself. " Of course not! Who do you think you're dealing with?"

Shamir still isn't sure if she likes it more or slow and gentle. She feels like it's both. And anything that Catherine does to her feels good to her. Though she's a bit hesitant to tell Catherine that because it always goes to her head. 

"Either way, it's nice to be able to spend time like this together." It feels strange to admit.

" Yep," Catherine replies chipperly. She licks Shamir's clit feverishly and without warning. " Heh, I like hearing you moan."

"Mmm... I like it when you do that to me," Shamir replies, more breathlessly then before. 

" Oh geez, you're gushing like a fountain too," Catherine teases.

" Ah... I suppose I am," Shamir admits.

Judging by the way things are going, this isn't going to be one of those calm and slow times. She really is glad and she'll take whatever time with Catherine that she can get. She licks and sucks. Enjoying the feeling of Catherine's body on her own.  
Setting aside her feelings, for now, Shamir focuses back on what she should have been paying attention to all along, making her partner feel good. Of course, the more time that they spend together the harder that is to not focus on her feelings. Shamir is happy that things are like this now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy CathmirWeek! Thanks for reading!   
> Find me on Twitter chirping about FE - @Tavitay


End file.
